35 Years ago: Memories
by Scarlet-Nin
Summary: How did Neah, Cross and Allen meet 35 Years ago? How did there Friendship start? What did they experience together? Friendship through thick and thin. What hardships did they have? ["You have a Fanboy, Idiot. Accept it." growled Cross.] ["Wow." breathed Neah in awe. "You have a really nice voice!" praised Neah with a smile.] ["Do that again, I dare you!" yelled Allen angry.]
1. Chapter 1

35 Years ago: Memories

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

Chapter 1.

Neah is 7, Cross is 7, Allen is 6. This is in second grade.

Neah´s Perspective

It was early in the morning. I was walking to school. I had a 20 Minute walk. I was not in a good mode and pouted. _„I wanted to stay by Mana!"_ thought I angry. It wasn´t fair! Mother said Mana was _better_ so I asked if he could go to school with me together but she said No because even when he was better, he was _still_ sick. She wouldn´t let me stay with him! Said that if I refused to go to school, she wouldn´t let me play the _piano_. That´s blackmail! I sighed angry. It wouldn´t do any good if I was angry during school. My teacher, Miss Corewine, would only try to _talk_ with me about my problems. I rolled my eyes. Like I would talk to _her_ about something. She was a strict teacher and enjoyed the suffering of others. „Would probably laugh if someone was killed before her." I muttered under my breath. She was his math teacher. She often made fun of the students that came late, were talking in her class or she just didn´t like. I was one of them. Wasn´t I lucky? Now, that I am thought about it. I am not really liked by teachers…. My Math teacher doesn´t like me, my Science teacher is an asshole. I mean, I only blew up the lap _once_! I also _apologized_! But _nooooo_. He just _**had**_ to make it his life goal to ruin my remaining school time. The only teacher that liked me were my P.E teacher and my Music teacher. I really loved music! I was a prodigy at playing the piano. The other kids were jealous of me for that.

I only had one friend. His name was Marian Cross. He was a very rude kid. I often teased him about his name. He would swear like a sailor. We met during our first school year. In Science. I was his partner when I blew the lap up. He laughed his ass of when the teacher yelled at me. After the lesson he started talking. We somehow became friends. Don´t ask me how it happened. I saw the school getting nearer. I was a little late so I started running. Our school wasn´t really that big. It was normal. We had a field at the back. I ran through the hallways and came to a stop before my classroom. I had one minute left. I sighed in relief.

I opened the door and made my way to my seat in the back. I sat in the last row. Marian and I were seperated. He was seated by the window. We had a empty desk between us. Marian gave me a smirk. „This time it was close, Neah." Commented Marian. I shot him a glare. He started snickering while I sat down. Marian had his feet on his desk. I put my chin on my hand and looked bored. The door opened and the bitch came in. She shot Marian and me a glare. Marian smirked at her and I waved my hand and grinned. She rolled her eyes. _„Huh strange normally she would have called us out."_ I thought. It seemed like she was in a good mood. Marian looked freaked out. So I wasn´t the only one who noticed it. He took his feet of his desk and leaned to me. „Looks like she got laid last night." Whispered Marian with a grin to me. I tried to hold in my laughter, but failed. Bad. Miss Corewine slammed her books on her desk. BAM!

„Mister Campbell! If you find something funny, please share it with the class." Demanded she. _„Uuoh it looked she´s in a bad mood again."_ Deadpanned I. I shook my head. „Well, when you don´t want to share it, you can do double homework." She said with a smile. The devil I tell you. I just nodded knowing that it wouldn´t matter if I argued with her. She seemed satisfied. She walked in front of the board. „Good Morning class, I have to announce something." She greeted. Bad news. She looked happy about it. Marian and I shared a look. „We have a new student, please come in Allen!" She called for someone outside the door.

A boy with a brown high short ponytail came in. He had two long bangs that framed his face. He had round glasses on his face and you couldn´t see his eyes. He wore a dark vest over a long sleeved white shirt, brown pants and a red ribbon. He looked a bit girly and weak in my opinion. He was short too. He walked to the front. He bowed. „My name is Allen Alexander Walker. It´s a pleasure to meet you." Said the new kid. Wow, so polite. He would perfectly get along with Mana. Marian looked bored at the new kid. He didn´t like over polite people.

„You can sit down between Marian and Campbell." Said Mrs. Corewine sweetly. I gagged inwardly. So she liked the new kid. I raised my hand and hid an amused smile behind my hand. Marian´s eye twitched. He hated his given name. Mrs. Corewine knew that. That´s why she _only_ called Marian by his first name. It riled him up quite a bit. The new kid walked towards us and sat down. He gave us a smile. The lesson continued.

3rd Perspective

Mrs. Corewine explained multiplication. Marian was asleep on his desk behind a book. Neah looked bored and Allen took notes. „So that will be all for today." Finished Mrs. Corewine. All the students stood up and went to their next lesson. P.E.

They went outside to the field. They changed into their P.E clothes. Shorts and a Shirt. The girls and boy´s had together P.E. Allen had permission to wear his glasses in P.E. „So, we´re running today!" yelled Mr. White. He was a tall man in his late 40ies with black hair. „Run four times around the field and no slacking!" demanded Mr. White. The girls and a few boys groaned. They lined up. „Ready, set, go!" Mr. White gave the Signal. All ran. After the second lap, the girls were tired. Mr. White said they could stop since they were girls. They sighed in relief and watched the boys run.

Cross, Allen and Neah were the first one to finish. „Good job!" praised Mr. White. Cross and Neah walked a bit further away from the girls and sat down. Allen sat down a few feet from the girls and the other two. „Didn´t think the shrimp would be so fast." Remarked Cross. He was a bit out of breath. Neah nodded. „You weren´t the only one who thought that he would be slow." Responded Neah. He wiped sweat of his forehead. Neah pointed at the rest of the boys that were running. They were shoting death glares at him, Cross and Allen. Cross smirked arrogant.

The girls were shooting Allen brief looks. „Isn´t he pretty?" whispered a girl with short two brown pigtails. The others nodded. „He was so fast! Like Cross and Neah." admired a girl with short black hair and blue eyes. „And he´s cute and smart!" added another girl. She had long wavy blond hair and green eyes. Allen always knew how to answer to Mrs. Corewine´s questions. The others agreed. „Let´s make a little Fanclub!" suggested a girl with straight light brown hair. „Yes!" cheered the girls. Allen shot them a embarrassed smile.

After the boys finished they could go change. They were walking towards the changing room. They had to share the field today with the first graders. Allen saw how three boys picked on another boy. Allen went over to boy. The three boys walked away after they shoved the boy to the ground. While Allen walked over to the boy he tripped. His glasses fell on the grass. „Oh man…." Sighed Allen. He took his glasses in his hand, dusted himself off and walked over to the boy on the ground. The boy had short black hair and green eyes. He had freckles on his face. Allen held a hand out.

„Here. Let me help you up." Said Allen with a smile. The boy looked up. He blushed. The boy thought Allen was a girl with his big silver eyes and girly face. His height didn´t help. „Ah, n-no, there´s no n-need too!" protested the boy. Allen shook his head. „No, I insist." Stated Allen. The boy took Allen´s hand. Allen helped him up. „There you go!" replied Allen with a gentle smile. _„S-So pretty! I like this girl!"_ thought the boy dazed. Nobody helped him before! And now such a pretty girl helped him up! Allen waved a hand in front of the boys face. „Are you alright? Hello?" asked Allen with a frown. The boy came back from his dream world. „Ah, Yes! Thank you very much….?" Began the boy quickly. „Allen, Allen Walker." Answered Allen with a grin. „Thank you Allen! I am Daniel Lankford!" said the boy. „That´s a nice name! When you have problems again you can come to me!" replied Allen with a serious look. Daniel nodded shyly. _„Like I could worry such a nice girl like you."_ Thought Daniel with a smile. He thought he had a crush.

Allen was stastified. He took his glasses and sat them on his nose. He waved a hand. „See you!" yelled Allen. He sprinted into the boys changing room. Daniel watched till Allen was gone. _„W-Wait? Wasn´t that the boys changing room?! Don´t tell me-!"_ thought Daniel in panic. „I have a crush on a boy, a really nice and pretty boy." Whispered Daniel stunned. He shook his head. It wouldn´t matter if Allen was a boy! He was so nice to him and pretty! He still liked him the same. „Allen Walker." Repeated Daniel dreamy.

By Neah and Cross.

They went outside after changing. „Hey wait up Cross! Campbell!" screamed a boy with red hair and black eyes. He had two other boys with him. Neah and Cross turned around. „What do you two idiots want?" asked Cross bored. Neah sighed. „You think you are so cool! Just because you are sporty! We are here to teach you a lesson!" exclaimed the boy. He was the leader. Cross and Neah rolled their eyes. „You take the right one and I the left one." Suggested Neah happy. He was pissed off. Great, now his clothes will get dirty and he will get at least a bruise. Mother and Mana wouldn´t be happy. Cross cracked his knuckles and smiled a sadistic smile. „You got it." Replied Cross. „Ha! And what about me?" sneered the leader. „You are last." Answered Neah and Cross at the same time.

After 10 Minutes.

„Ow,Ow…" moaned the boys on the ground. They had black eyes and were bruised all over. Neah dusted off his clothes and took his school bag. Cross kicked the leader one more time and picked his bag up. „They never gonna learn." Complained Neah. He had a few bruises here and there. „No, because they are fucking retards." Growled Cross. He had a split lip and bruises. „Mana and Mother are going to kill me." Whined Neah during there home walk. „Take it like a man, Neah." Sighed Cross. He was holding his school bag in one hand over his shoulder. They were at a crossroad. Cross wanted to walk to the right but Neah grabbed his arm.

„Oh no, when I am going down, I am going to take you with me." Stated Neah like a fact. He smiled sweetly. Neah dragged Cross to his house. „But, I can´t swear there! Your mother is going to skin me alive if she hears me swearing!" protested Cross. He tried to brake free but Neah held his arm tightly. „Not my problem~!" sung Neah happy. „fuck, let go asshole!" demanded Cross angry. „Nope!" answered Neah with a grin. So wide it would have split his face. „I will buy you two new Piano Exercise books!" promised Cross. He tried his last resort. Neah stopped for a moment. He considered it. _„Two new Piano Exercise books or Marian´s suffering_ …." Thought Neah serious. He smiled and began walking again. „Nice try but no! Bribing isn´t going to work not this time!" announced Neah sadistic. _„Your suffering is so much more fun!"_ thought Neah. „I hate you." Growled Cross with a pout. „Love you too!" yelled Neah. He began skipping.


	2. Chapter 2

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

Chapter 2

Time skip. This is in Third Grade.

Allen is 7, Cross and Neah are 8.

Neah´s Perspective

I sat in the classroom. I was bored out of my mind. I mean who cares about history?! Nobody finds it interesting to hear a lecture about what happened over 100 years ago! Oh wait there´s somebody who finds it interesting. Walker. That kid is the biggest Nerd in our class. I mean he _always_ has his homework, is _polite_ to _teachers_ and he usually spends his time in the _Library_! _The Library_! All that kid is doing is _reading_ , _reading_ and _more reading_! He always had a book with him! And he still wears the stupid glasses! I swear he never takes them off! Nobody in our class has seen his eyes. I bet they are brown or black. Something ordinary. It doesn´t matter anyway.

Marian and I had a reputation. We were ….fighter you could say. It started last year. Some kids tried to bully us. _Tried_. We kicked their asses. They were crying and screaming for their mothers. Marian had laughed his ass off. Some kids saw us. They told the other kids what we did and so the rumors began. Marian looked satisfied and proud. He wouldn´t stop smirking for a whole _week_. Okay, so we had a lot more fights with other kids but we always won! And we never started the fight. I think.

Mana was still sick but he was getting so much better! I looked at the clock hanging in the classroom. _„Yes!"_ thought I. 2 more Minutes then P.E! I sat up in my seat and looked at Marian. I saw how he was sleeping on his desk. Again. Walker took notes in every lesson. And when I say _every lesson_ , I _mean_ every lesson. I waited excited for the bell that would bring me my freedom. „30 seconds! Come on!" thought I impatient. And the bell rung. „So that will be all for today." Finished Mr. Luis.

I sprung from seat, took my bag and walked over to Marian. I kicked his desk. „Wake up, you lazy idiot!" demanded I. Marian quickly up. „What? Is it finally over?" yawned Marian. He stood up and took his bag. I nodded. Then I gave him a grin. „Let´s go! We will play soccer today!" I cheered. Marian sighed and muttered. „Like a little child." I gave him a sweet smile. „Did you say something?" I asked him. He looked freaked out and shook his head. „Good!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the changing room. „Damnit! Neah, don´t do that and slow down you freak!" yelled Marian angry. I ignored him.

3rd Perspective

The boys and girls were all lined up. Mr. White stood before them. „Cross, Harrison choose your team for the soccer match!" yelled Mr. White. Harrison was a bully. He had sandy brown hair and black eyes. Cross smirked. „Neah." He began.

After 10 Minutes the Team were complete. Cross and Neah´s team against Allen´s. „Okay, get in position! ….and start!" announced Mr. White. The students began running after the ball. „We are going to win that." Said Cross confident to Neah. Neah nodded cheerfully. They played for 30 Minutes. „Damnit it! Walker is annoying me right now!" growled Cross pissed off. Neah rolled his eyes. „What were you thinking calling him short, when you _know_ he can run so fast!" complained Neah with a tick mark on his head. It was a tie right now. Mr. White said the Team who´s going to shot a goal next won. Cross and Neah _didn´t_ want to lose to _Harrison_. That kid had serious problems. Always tried to bully them. „Well, I the fuck should I have know that he had issues with his height?!" barked Cross. _„That fucking kid is there every time I or Neah try to shot a goal! I guess pissed him off to much."_ Thought Cross angry. „Less talking more running! There comes the ball!" yelled Neah.

Allen was runing toward them with the ball. Neah tried to get the ball but Allen played around him. „Damnit it!" cussed Neah. Cross tried the same but Allen shot the ball to a teammate. Cross growled. Allen only smiled. Neah ran after the teammate with Cross. Allen ran towards the goal. The teammate passed the ball back and Allen shot the final goal.

Mr. White whistled his pipe. „Finished! Harrison wins! Now go and change!" yelled Mr. White. Harrison had a smug grin on his face. He petted Allen on the shoulder. „Good job, Four-eyes!" said Harrison happy. He walked away. Allen only sighed. He went to bathroom.

Cross was seething. Neah sighed. „How about we take revenge?" asked Cross with a sadistic smile. Neah looked wary and confused. „On who and how?" inquired Neah. Cross grinned. „On Walker with a bucket of water?" suggested Cross innocentley. Neah looked unsure. „How does the defeat taste Cross, Campbell?" mocked Harrison with a smug grin. „Laugh as long as you can Retard!" screamed Cross after him. He turned to Neah. „That Asshole is on my Black list for revenge." Growled Cross. Neah rolled his eyes. „You have the whole world on your Black list with the exception of the girls." Deadpanned Neah. „Shut it with your sarcasm Neah. Now are you in?" replied Cross with a twitching eye. Neah nodded. „When I refuse you would force me so I don´t have a choice do I?" said Neah dryly. „Damnit, right you don´t!" stated Cross. He went to get a bucket to fill it with water.

In the bathroom.

Allen was standing in front of the Mirror. He took his glasses off and washed his face. _„The nerve of Cross to call me short!"_ thought Allen pissed off. He sighed. Normally he would have lost on purpose to fuck with Harrison. Don´t get him wrong he wouldn´t do that if someone else was his Teamcaptain but he didn´t like Harrison. He was mean, insulting and bullied _everybody_. Allen hated cruel people with a passion. Allen raised his head.

Suddenly he felt Ice-cold water dumped on him. **SPLASH!**

Allen was dripping wet. He looked surprised. He turned around. There were standing Cross and Neah. Cross had the bucket in his hand. „Hahaha!" laughed Cross. Neah was snickering. Allen could feel how the cold water clung to his clothes and dripped down his chin. He opened his ponytail. _„It would dry quicker when it´s open."_ Thought Allen tried. „Are you finished now?" asked Allen dryly. He had a blank look on his face. Neah had a smile on his face and Cross was still smirking. Cross lost his smirk and Neah his smile when they looked Allen in his face.

„ _C-Cute!"_ thought Neah while he blushed. _„P-pretty."_ Thought Cross. He had light pink cheeks. Allen looked like a very cute and pretty girl with his hair down. His big silver eyes didn´t help. Normally he looked like a girly boy with his hair up. Now he looked like a girl. „Hello? Is someone there? Or did your brain shut down from your stupidity?" deadpanned Allen while he waved his hand in front of their faces. Neah and Cross snaped out off it.

„Tch, Are you sure you aren´t a girl?" asked Cross amused. Allen´s eye twitched. „At least _I_ don´t have a girly name, _Marian_." Hissed Allen angry. Cross scowled. „Do you want to repeat that, shrimp?" growled Cross. Allen shot him a frown and walked away. „Didn´t think he would have such pretty eyes." Whispered Neah. Cross raised an eyebrow. „Oh come on! You thought he was pretty too!" accused Neah while he pointed a finger at him. Cross was silent, he crossed his arms and looked away. Neah smiled in thriumph. „Let´s go home." Said Cross tried. Neah nodded.

They were walking down the street near when Cross picked up a stone. He threw it. „I am so pissed off! I mean Harrison isn´t going to let it go." Roared Cross. Neah scowled. „Don´t remind me." Responded Neah angry. „OW!" screamed a voice. Neah and Cross blinked in surprise. Neah clapped in his hands. „Good job Marian." Praised Neah dryly. They ran over. Cross threw the stone behind a wall. They saw how Allen was on the ground and holding his head in pain. „Great." Cussed Cross. They walked over to him. Cross put his hand on his shoulder. „Hey, are you oka-?" began Cross worried. He didn´t want to get him to the hospital nor did he want do deal with crying. Allen grabbed his hand and flipped him over. **BAM!**

Cross landed on his back. He stared up at the sky. Neah jumped back. He began laughing. „HAHAHA!" Neah held his stomach from laughing. „What the fuck?!" demanded Cross. His back hurt like hell. He stood up and was punched in his stomach. „Ow!" winced Cross. Allen stood over him with a raised fist. Neah was on the ground from laughing so much. _„Marian is getting beaten up by a girly nerd that is one head shorter than him!"_ thought Neah amused. Allen shot him a death glare. He shut up. „What did you two assholes think that you are doing? Didn´t dumping cold water on me satisfied you?" hissed Allen angry. Cross took a few steps back. „That with the stone was an accident! And-wait did you just curse?!" defended Neah. He looked stunned. Cross looked surprised too. „Right, accident. What did you think I did fucker?" deadpanned Allen with a scowl. Cross began laughing. „The nerd just cursed!" said Cross amused. „You know didn´t think you knew such words." Admitted Neah with a grin. Allen only frowned. „Just because I am polite doesn´t mean I don´t know how to curse." Said Allen with crossed arms. He was shivering. Neah looked worried. „You aren´t going to get sick are you?" asked Neah with concern. Allen shook his head. „No, i am not going to get sick if I walk home with wet clothes." Answered Allen while he rolled his eyes.

Neah was thinking. _„When he walks home like that he will get sick and I don´t know if he is bleeding from the stone. I could take him home with me. Mana would be happy if he has someone to talk to that´s polite like him. And Allen seems nice. And he did beat up Marian! I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship."_ Thought Neah. He considered it. Then he nodded. He grabbed Allen´s hand. Allen broke from his yelling match with Cross. „Why are you holding my hand?" asked Allen freaked out. Neah gave him a big grin. „You are going with us!" explained Neah. Allen looked stunned. „What?!" asked Cross and Allen at the same time. Neah nodded. „You are going to get sick if you walk like that I could lend you dry clothes and we don´t know how hard the stone hit you. So you are going with us that´s final."said Neah sternly. Allen wanted to protest but Cross sighed and took his other hand. „Don´t even bother when he´s like that. You will only speak against a wall." Advised Cross with a sigh. They dragged Allen to the Campbell mansion.

At the Campbell mansion.

„Mother, Mana I am home! I brought Marian and another friend!" yelled Neah. You could here footsteps coming. There was standing a beautiful woman with a dress. She had her dark brown hair in a bun. Beside her was a boy that looked like Neah. He was smiling and had dark brown hair. „Neah, sweety! That´s wonderful! Who´s your new friend?" asked Neah´s mother. „Allen. Allen Walker!" said Neah cheerfully. Allen had set his glasses on on their way there. „It´s nice to meet you." Said Allen polite and bowed. Mana walked over and smiled at him. „I am Neah´s twin. Mana D. Campbell. It´s nice too meet you too!" greeted Mana. Allen sent him a shy smile. Neah´s mother smiled. „I am Katherina but call me Aunt! Neah´s friends are family!" assured Katherina with a gentle smile. Allen blushed and nodded shyly. „Why are you wet? And there´s blood on the back of your head." Noticed Mana with confusion. Katherina knelt down on the ground in front of Allen. She touched his wound. Allen winced. „Neah, Marian! What happened?!" demanded Katherina. Mana went to get dry clothes for Allen. „Ehm, you see…" began Cross nervous. That woman could be scary when she wanted to. Neah looked at the ground. „I fell into a lake and was hit with a ball during P.E and hit the back of my head." Explained Allen with a smile. Katherina looked like she didn´t believe him but let it go. „Poor you, come on let´s bandage that wound and get you in dry clothes." She said. She took Allen´s hand and took him into another room.

„Thank you." Mouthed Cross and Neah together. Allen only nodded. „He isn´t so bad." Remarked Cross with a smirk. Neah nodded. „We have a new addition to our group." Added Neah with a grin. Mana came back down with dry clothes. „Where is he?" inquires Mana curious. Neah pointed to the kitchen. „He´s in there." Answered Neah. „Thank you." Said Mana. He went to get to the kitchen but stopped for a moment. „I like him! Could you bring him here more often? He´s polite and nice!" asked Mana hopefull. Neah gave him a smile. „Of course!" insisted Neah.

After 10 Minutes Allen came back with a bandage around his head and dry clothes. They were a little big on him. He was pouting. „Wow, why don´t you try to drink more milk? Maybe you would gain more height." Teased Cross with a smirk. He was sitting on the couch. The living room was a big room with a couch, two armchairs, many paintings, a chimney and a coffee table. There were many pictures of Neah and Mana. „I am not afraid to repeat what I did earlier." Stated Allen with a sweet smile. Cross touched his stomach and growled. He kept his mouth shut. Neah laughed. „So Allen what are your hobbies?" asked Mana with a smile. Allen smiled back. „I like reading, playing cards and enjoy listening to music." Answered Allen. „What about you?" said Allen curious. „I like listening to Neah playing piano and doing circus tricks!" answered Mana. He was feeling good today! He hoped that he could go to school next year. „You can do circus tricks? That´s amazing! I hope you can show me some someday." Responded Allen excited. Mana looked proud. „I can show you some next time you come here!" replied Mana cheerfully. Allen looked taken aback. „About that…" said Allen unsure. He didn´t know if he could come back. Neah and Cross didn´t seem to like him much. Neah slung an arm around his shoulder. „He will come with me tomorrow after school!" announced Neah with a happy smile. Allen looked surprised. Katherina sighed. „Neah, ask him first." Scolded she. She was still smiling. „The brat comes tomorrow. End of the discussion." Answered Cross. He had a amused smirk on his face. The others sweat dropped. „Hey, why don´t you play something form e, Neah?" asked Mana. He looked hopeful. Neah nodded. They went to the piano.

Neah sat down on the bench. He began to play. A soft melody began to fill the room. After 15 Minutes of playing. Neah stood up. „Happy now?" asked Neah with a grin. Mana nodded. „Very!"

Allen stood up. „I should go now. My mother will get worried when I am not at home before 10 p.m." stated Allen. Katherina nodded. „Should we go with you?" asked Katherina. It was getting dark after all. Allen shook his head. „There´s no need to. I live 10 Minutes from here." Insisted Allen with a smile. Katherina sighed and nodded. „Okay but take care okay, sweety?" added Katherina with a serious look. Allen nodded and got up and left.

„Now what did you two do to him?" demanded Katherina with a stern expression. Cross looked away and Neah told her what happened today. Katherina had the two of them by their ears. „How could you?!" scolded Katherina. She was disappointed. „He was such a nice boy!"

„Yes, Yes we aren´t going to do that again! We promise!" yelled Neah. Cross nodded quickly. Mana was frowning. Katherina let go of them. „I hope so. Neah no Piano for the next two weeks."Two WEEKS?!" and Marian you are going to go shopping with me!" said Katherina cheerfully. They both groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

 _Disclaimer: I don´t own D. Gray-Man! I also don´t own the song from Nightmare before Christmas! (Sally´s song.)_

Chapter 3.

Time skip. This is in Fifth Grade.

Allen is 9. Cross and Neah are 10.

Neah´s Perspective.

After Break, Marian, Allen and I went to back to the classroom. We took care of a few punks that tried to bully us during break. I held back a laugh. These poor fools _tried_ to _steal_ Allen´s _food_. _**Allen´s food**_. They didn´t even see it coming. Allen had asked them to give him back his food politely. They didn´t listen. One said that short pretty boys shouldn´t eat so much. BIG Mistake. He couldn´t even finish his sentence before Allen _punched_ him in the face. _**Hard**_. It happened like this….

 **Flashback**.

 _We were standing besides a tree. We usual ate there. Anyway a group of 6th Grader were walking towards us. There were 4 of them. Marian tensed up and I moved a bit infront of Allen. They stood before us._

„ _What´s this? Think your so cool?!" sneered one of boys. He had his hands in his pocket. He moved foward and pushed me out of the way. He ripped Allen´s lunch out of his hands._

„ _So much?! What are you a blackhole?" mocked another boy. They were all at least one head taller than Allen. Marian growled. Allen looked angry._ _ **Strike number 1**_ _. „Please give me back my lunch." Asked Allen nicely. „Awww? Are you hungry shrimp?" spat the third boy of the group with an amused voice._ _ **Strike number 2.**_ _„Oh shit." I heard Marian say._

 _Marian and I stepped back. „Oh no. These Idiot´s are dead!" thought I nervous. Marian looked scared too. He tried to look tough, but I saw his hands shaking._

„ _You know, short Pretty boys like you shouldn´t eat so much-." Sneered the leader, but he couldn´t finish his sentence._ _ **BAM!**_

 _Allen stood over him with a scowl. His fist was still in the air from the punch and the boy was on the ground, unconscious. With a bloody nose. I winced._ _ **That was Strike number 3!**_ _The other boys looked shocked. „D-Did that shrimp just knock out our leader?!" asked one oft he boys stunned. They turned back to Allen. „You-!" yelled one. He was kicked in the stomach. Allen threw one of them over his shoulder and the last one got a kick between his legs. Allen was glaring at them now._

„ _ **Call**_ _me that again or do that again and I will_ _ **cut your tongue out and break your fingers**_ _!" promised Allen with a glare. He stormed away. His lunch was laying on the ground. Marian and I ran after him. Marian and I had a bit of trouble running. We were laughing so much. „Hahaha! Beaten up by someone a head shorter and younger than you, dumbasses!" mocked Marian with a sadistic grin. I rolled my eyes. Like Allen didn´t punch him._

 **End of Flashback.**

Anyway! We have music now~! I sat down on my seat. „Welcome! I have to announce something, so please sit down and be quiet!" said Mrs. Ocean cheerfully. She was standing in front of the black board. The class quietened down.

Third Perspective.

„We are going to do duets~! Neah, please come up here and play the Piano for us! Hmmm, who´s going to sing to that? Ah, I know! Allen please come here!" cheered Mrs. Ocean with a soft smile.

Cross who was sitting on his chair with his feet on his desk and arms crossed behind his head snickered. „Ha! That´s going to be good!" He had a amused smirk on his face. He thought that Allen was going to mess bad. Because they haven´t heard him sing. Neah and Allen shot him a death glare.

The girls in the class perked up. They had bright smiles on their faces. Allen slowly walked forward. Neah was sitting behind the Piano. He smiled a comforting smile at Allen and mouthed. : "Don´t worry. I will overplay you when you mess up!" He gave Allen thumbs up.

Mrs Ocean nodded reassuringly at them both. Neah thought about what he should play. Then he nodded to Allen and mouthed something to him. Allen only nodded. Neah began to play. Allen opened his mouth and began singing.

„I sense there´s something in the wind~" began Allen softly.

„That feels like tragedy´s at hand~" sung Allen. Neah played off key for a moment. He looked shocked. But then he smiled and began playing right again.

„What the-?" stated Cross in surprise. He fell of his chair in surprise. Who knew that Allen could sing so _good_?

Mrs. Ocean beamed. She looked really happy. Allen had light pink on his cheeks, while he sung.

„And though I´d like to stay by him~"

„Can´t shake this feeling that I have~"

„….~"

„And will we ever, end up together~?"

„No, I think not~"

„It´s never to become~"

„For I am not the one~." Finished Allen softly. Neah stopped playing. Mrs. Ocean clapped her hands. The girls cheered. „That was wonderful Neah, Allen~!" praised Mrs. Ocean. Her eyes blazed in happiness. Neah grinned proud and Allen smiled. „Okay! Now we are going back to reading notes again!" explained Mrs. Ocean. The others groaned.

After the Lesson.

„Allen~!" cheered Neah. He tackled Allen in a hug. Allen stumbled back a few steps. „Why didn´t you tell me that you could sing so beautifully?" whined Neah childish. Allen pried Neah off him. „I didn´t think it was that good. And It´s not a big deal." Sighed Allen while he pushed his glasses up. Neah looked at Allen in disbelief. „Not _, so good_?!" repeated Neah near hysterical. He had his hands in his hair. Allen nodded.

„It was fantastic! No, it was wonderful!" claimed Neah amazed. Cross sighed. „Yes, you Drama Queen. Calm down." Smirked Cross arrogant. Neah pouted. He pointed at him with a finger. „You found it good too! Admit it!" demanded Neah. Cross growled and looked away. „It was good." Confessed Cross while he shot Allen a quick look. Allen looked surprised. Then he smiled brightly. „Thank you!" answered Allen proud.

„Let´s make a song together~! You make the lyrics and I make the melody! It will be our song!" stated Neah excited. Allen blinked. „O-Okay?" agreed Allen unsure. Cross chuckled. „What are you? Gay? Our song…" teased Cross with a smirk. Neah blushed bright red. „Take that back, Marian!" screamed Neah angry. He began chasing Cross.

Allen only sighed. He tried to catch up with them. „Stop it Neah! Throwing stones is unfair!" roared Cross. He tried to avoid the stones that Neah threw at him. „Take it like a man!" yelled Neah pissed off. They were running over the field.

Later at the Campbell mansion.

„We are here!" yelled Allen while he took of his shoes. Mana came down stairs. „Why are Cross and Neah dirty?" asked Mana curious. Allen only sighed. „Cross teased Neah to much." Explained Allen with a blank face. Mana only nodded in understanding. Neah and Cross had their arms crossed while they were scolded by Katherina. „What did you do today?" inquires Mana. Allen smiled. „I had to sing a while Neah played piano." Answered Allen. Mana looked at Neah and who nodded and then at Allen again. „Wow! How was it? Good?" asked Mana excited while he looked from Neah to Allen and to Neah again.

„Good? It was fantastic!" corrected Neah with a grin. Allen looked away. „Really? Would you two sing/play for us?" said Mana hopeful. Neah considered it. „How about when you can go to school with us again, we will play/sing for you?" asked Neah with a grin. Mana looked a bit disappointed but nodded. „Then I will get better fast!" stated Mana with determination. Neah and Allen smiled. Cross only smirked.

True to that Mana was better at the first day of school. He went with them to Sixth Grade.


	4. Chapter 4

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man!

Chapter 4

Allen is 10, Cross and Neah and Mana are 11 years old. Six Grade.

Neah´s Perspective

Mana, Marian, Allen and I were sitting outside. We had P.E now. We already did our rounds. I saw how the Girls were shooting Hearts at Allen. I shuddered. Fangirls are scary things. Marian´s eye twitched.

„Why do you get all the Girls?" growled Marian with a scowl. Allen smiled only. „How should I know?" replied Allen. Mana sighed. „Maybe they like short pretty boys?" joked I with a teasing grin. Allen punched me in the shoulder. „Ow!" whined I. Allen looked at me with a blank face. Then he grinned darkly. „Maybe they like _smart_ boys?" stated Allen. Marian glared. „I am smart you twit!" insulted Marian. Mana only looked amused. I sighed. Then I saw somebody watching us. It was a boy with black hair and green eyes. He had freckles in his face.

I grinned. „Allen´s fanboy is stalking him again~!" sung I cheerfully. Allen and Marian stopped fighting at once. They turned to me. „I don´t have a Fanboy!" growled Allen angry. Marian smirked amused. „Fanboy?" asked Mana confused. I smiled teasingly. „Well it was last year…" began I. Mana looked at me in interest. „Don´t you dare!" cut Allen me off. Marian punched his head. „Don´t interrupt him!" barked Marian with sadistic pleasure. I nodded gratefully.

„So it was like this…" I began again.

 **Flashback**

It was after class. We went to walk home from P.E. Allen searched through his bag. „Huh? What´s that?" asked Allen curiously. Marian and I looked at him. He had a white letter in his hand. On the letter was written Allen Walker in red ink.

„Maybe it´s a death threat letter?" stated Marian with a smirk. Allen shot him a look that said: „Really?"

I walked over to Allen. „We won´t know till you open it." Said I with a curious look. I wanted to know what was written in that letter. Allen looked unsure. „Just open it Idiot!" barked Marian impatient. So I wasn´t the only one who really wanted to know what was in that letter.

Allen opened the letter. Marian and I were leaning over his shoulder to see what was in that letter. We read it. Allen blushed bright red and Marian and I stared with dropped jaws. It was a love letter!

There was written:

Dear Allen Walker,

I thought you were the prettiest girl I ever saw the first time I met you. (Marian and I started snickering here)

Then I knew you were a boy, but my Feelings didn´t change! (Marian and I were starting to freak out.)

I liked your big silver eyes the first time I got lost in them.

I liked your smile, it was beautiful!

You are the nicest person that I met. I really love your Personality!

Your smile brightened up my Day!

You were prettier than the Girls in my class.

I loved your voice. It sounded like an Angel spoke to me.

Every time I look at you I start to get a warm feeling in my Chest.

Please meet me after school behind the P.E room!

Your Secret Admirer. D.L.

End of the Letter

Marian and I dragged Allen to the place. Then we hide behind a bush. The Person wasn´t there. Allen stood behind the P.E room and waited. He was really embarrassed.

„Maybe it´s a tomboyish Girl that wrote the Letter?" whispered I to Marian. He looked unsure but nodded. Suddenly a boy with black hair came out into view. He walked towards Allen.

Marian and I were freaking out a bit. Does that mean that Allen´s first love letter was from a _**boy**_?!

Allen was standing there nervous. Then he saw the boy that he helped during his first year here in the school walking towards him. _„What was his name again?...Dennis? No, D..Darren? No, was it-Ah! I know it was Daniel!"_ thought Allen. Daniel had a blush on his face. He stood before Allen.

Marian and I observed the scene with high interest.

„ _Maybe he knows were the person is that was going to meet me?"_ thought Allen naive.

Daniel bowed before Allen. „Hello! Did you get my letter?" asked Daniel nervous. His whole face was red. Allen´s eyes widen. „T-That was _your_ letter?" stuttered Allen stunned. Daniel shyly nodded.

I heard how Marian burst out laughing. I joined him. We stumbled out of the bush. „HAHAHA! I KNEW IT! HIS FIRST LOVE LETTER FROM A BOY!" laughed Marian. I was holding my stomach from laughing so much. „S-Sorry but he isn´t interested!" snickered I. Daniel looked down, nodded and run. Allen tried to call him. „Wait!" but he didn´t hear him.

Allen turned to us. „You hurt him!" scolded Allen with a frown. Marian was on the ground from laughing. I held my chest. „Oh, Allen, your eyes are so dreamy~!" teased I dramatic. Allen blushed again. „Stop that!" demanded Allen annoyed. „You were the prettiest girl I ever met~!" joked Marian. He looked like he enjoyed teasing Allen. Allen was as red as a tomato.

„Your smile makes my Heart speed up~!" sighed I like I was in love. Allen began to glare. „You are an Angel to me~!" mocked Marian with a smirk. Allen kicked him.

„WOULD YOU STOP THAT YOU ASSHOLES! IT ISN´T FUNNY!" roared Allen. He looked like he would murder us…..or kill himself out of embarrassment. Marian winced. The kick hurt.

 **End of Flashback.**

„We teased him for two weeks." Informed I Mana cheerfully. Mana looked surprised. „I! Don´t! Have! A! FANBOY!" protested Allen loudly. „You have a Fanboy, Idiot. Accept it." Growled Marian. Allen pouted. „So he stalks Allen now?" inquires Mana with a grin. I nodded. „Wow, never knew that Allen was popular by boys as well!" teased Mana with a smile. Allen looked betrayed. „Mana~. Not you too!" whined Allen like a little child.

„We could take care of him for you." Offered I with a dark smile. Allen shook his head quickly. „Thanks, but no. I don´t want a bloodshed." Stated Allen dryly. I pouted. „No fair~!" moaned I. We starred at the spot were Allen´s Fanboy was. He wasn´t there anymore.

„Now, That´s creepy." Muttered Marian. Mana nodded. Allen sighed. „That´s almost as creepy as you Neah." Joked Mana. „Hey!" yelled I. I wasn´t so creepy! I felt offended. „Yes, yes. Can we go now? The bell just rung." Informed Allen while he stood up. Marian was walking away. Mana, Allen and I run to catch up with him.


	5. Chapter 5

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man!

Chapter 5

Allen is 12, Cross, Neah and Mana are 13 years old. Eigth Grade.

Neah´s Perspective.

I dragged myself down to the kitchen table. Breakfast was already on the table. Mana already sat in a chair talking cheerfully to our mother. I sat down on a chair and yawned.

"Good Mornin´." I greeted them, half asleep.

"Morning." Mana and Mother greeted back at the same time. Seriously, it was really creepy when they did that.

Mother cheerfully hummed. "Do you two have a special someone? Today´s Valentine´s day after all~!" She inquires with a happy smile. I snorted.

"Who would like to make an idiot out of himself just because of this stupid day?" I retorted while I continued eating. Suddenly Allen´s face flashed in front of my eyes. I quickly shook my head.

Mana grinned darkly. "Neah would! Because he has his precious Allen~!" Mana sung. I stopped eating and glared at him. I ignored the way my cheeks heated up. I tried to pinch him. "Not true!" I yelled embarrassed.

"Yes!" Mana retorted.

"No!" I denied. How did he know?! I just told Marian that I would write Allen a stupid letter today! Did he rat me out? That Traitor!

"YES!" Mana stated with an amused smile.

"NO!" I cried out.

Mother clapped her hands. "Now, now. Mana don´t embarrass Neah too much, I think he will explode if you continue. Neah don´t scream at the table." Mother scolded.

I crossed my arms and pouted. Mana apologized. We continued eating.

I stood up and got ready together with Mana. Just as I walked through the door, Mother stopped me. "Allen, huh?" She said knowingly while she winked at me. I quickly ran out.

Third Perspective.

At the end of the day, Neah made a move to give Allen the letter. When he saw how Allen tried to stuff his books into his bag and took out piles of love letters he quickly changed his mind.

Cross petted his shoulders. "Still want to give him a letter?" Cross mocked. Neah shoot him a scowl and punched him in the stomach. He teared the letter into pieces and stormed out of the classroom.

Mana looked at Cross with a disapproving look. "You deserved it." He stated while he walked towards Allen. Cross growled and got out of the room.

"Allen, could you please come to our house this afternoon?" Mana asked politely. Allen nodded. "Of course." Allen answered with a smile. They agreed on a time and Mana thanked him and ran home.

Mana quickly ran to Neah´s room and banged on the door. "Open up! I have a surprise you have to get ready for! Cross is coming too!" Mana yelled. He phoned Cross during his way home and threaten- _nicely_ told him that he had to come in the next 15 minutes.

Neah opened the door and frowned at Mana. "What?" He asked rather annoyed. Mana smiled brightly at him. "Change into nice clothes!" Mana ordered while he shoved Neah to the closet. Neah looked at him confused.

"Why?" Neah inquired curiously. Mana shoot him an impatient and sharp smile. "Just **do** **it**." Oh, Mana´s voice sounded dangerous now. Neah nodded and changed his clothes as fast as he could.

No way, would he protest when Mana´s like that. He would like to live to the age of 18.

When Neah finished changing Mana tied him a red bowtie around the neck. Neah raised an eybrow. "I didn´t know you liked to play dress up. Rather girly isn´t it?" Neah teased. Mana tightened the bowtie and Neah chocked.

"Alrigh´!" Neah tried to yell. Mana loosened his grip. He petted Neah´s chest when he was finished and dragged him down. He pushed Neah onto a chair in the kitchen.

"Stay!" Mana warned. He disappeared up the stairs. Neah snorted. "What am I? A dog?!" Neah muttered to himself. He absently wondered where his mother was.

He saw Cross walk into the kitchen. "Do you know what this is about?" Neah demanded with an annoyed smile. Cross sighed and walked over.

He leaned down and whispered into Neah´s ear. Neah blushed bright red. Mana just walked into the kitchen. He stormed over and hit Cross over the head. "Stop corrupting my little Brother with you crazy perverted Ideas!" Mana growled. Cross hissed in pain.

"You told me I should give him tipps!" Cross retorted pissed off. Mana glared at him. He went to open his mouth but was interrupted by Neah.

"Why did you even tell me about such gross things?!" Neah stammered while his face was bright red. Cross snorted and looked at him like he was an Idiot.

"For you to sweep that Shorty of his feet." Cross deadpanned like it was obvious. Neah´s jaw dropped and Mana facepalmed.

"W-Wah?!" Neah stammered his face entirely red.

"He´s going to show up in 8 minutes, you know, so could you not act like a braindead retard?" Cross mocked with a smirk. Neah puffed his cheeks out and glared at him. Then he went into full panic mode.

"WHAT?! Allen´s going to show up? I can´t do it!" Neah yelled while he tried to hide in his room. Mana grabbed the back of his collar.

"No way are you going to ruin everything." Mana said with a sigh. He threw Neah back into the chair.

Suddenly Katherina walked into the kitchen. She was carrying a bouquet of white Lilies. She gave them to Neah.

"There you go! He´s waiting for your outside." She winked at him while she wished him good luck. Neah slowly opened the door and saw Allen standing there.

Neah´s mouth felt dry. He couldn´t do it. Neah pushed the Lilies in Allen´s face. "H-Here!" Neah stuttered while he blushed. Allen took a step back and held the Lilies.

Allen starred at Neah for a few moments. "What?" Neah asked while he looked away to hide his red cheeks. Allen smiled after a few seconds and pinched Neah´s cheeks.

"Who knew you could be cute?" Allen sighed fondly. Neah started stammering again. Allen quickly kissed his cheek and smiled brightly. "Thanks for the Flowers!" Allen cheered while he held the bouquet proudly. He skipped away. Allen´s whole face was pink.

Neah starred after Allen with a dropped jaw and wide eyes. His fingers lightly touched his Cheek where Allen kissed him. Slowly a big grin spread across his face. He cheered and pumped a fist in the air. He went back inside. He wouldn´t stop smiling like a lovesick idiot the whole evening.

He didn´t know that Mana had been filming the whole moment.


	6. Chapter 6

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man!

Scarlet-Nin: I won´t abandon the story! Don´t worry! ^^ The updates just aren´t regular.

Chapter 6

Allen is 17, Cross, Mana and Neah are 18 years old.

"Marian! Let´s go drinking!" Neah demanded, while he dragged Cross behind him to a bar. It was noon. Neah was officially 18 since a week and had been waiting to go drinking. Not that they didn´t drink before, but they haven´t gone wasted yet.

The reason for that would be his Mother, Mana and Allen. Last time the three or just one of them found them drinking, they had gone bestial. Allen had given them that _look_. That was so unfair! It made Neah feel like the worst piece of crap in the whole world!

He went pretty easy on them, if Neah thought about it. His Mother had them on their ears and spanked them. That was _so_ embarrassing!

Mana was the worst of them all when he heard that Cross managed to dare _Allen_ into _drinking with_ them. He smiled that creepy smile and threw _knifes_ and the _alcohol bottles_ after Cross. He even yelled that he would castrate Cross with a _meat_ _**hammer**_. Needless to say Cross was scared shitless. It would have been amusing, if Mana didn´t _**burn**_ his _music_ _sheets_! Come on! That´s pure _evil_!

Cross made a noise that sounded like a growl, while he was dragged. He sighed and decided to just do what Neah wanted. Neah could be downright annoying if he wanted to. He knew what buttons were to push. And since when had _Cross Marian_ said no to _alcohol_!?

Neah grinned when he hadn´t heard a protest. He would have gone with Allen but he said he wouldn´t touch that stuff till he´s 18. Neah snorted. Like that stopped him back then when Cross called him a pussy. He gulped down a full bottle of wine. Now, who has a temper?

When Cross and Neah finally were inside the bar, they ordered a lot of alcohol.

Time skip.

Cross stood outside the bar with Neah, who was already as drunk as one could get and called somebody. Neah was swaying and giggling like a little girl.

" _Answer your damned phone, Idiot!"_ Cross thought annoyed. Like hell, would he drag the retard back home to his devil of a twin and Satan in female form that also called herself the mother of the two. Not to mention he was tipsy as well. The Barkeeper wouldn´t let them leave completely ether. Demanded money that they didn´t have.

Finally someone answered the phone.

"Yes? What do you want Cross?" came a polite voice from the phone. Cross snorted. "Nice to hear of you too." He retorted with sarcasm. He heard a sigh. "It´s like . what could you possibly want at _this_ time?" the voice retorted annoyed. Neah threw himself around Cross´shoulders.

"Allen~! -Hic!-...I love your -Hic!-voice! Did you see -Hic!- the singing flowers -Hic!- too?" Neah cheered happily. His words were slurred. Cross pushed Neah off.

"He´s drunk isn´t he? Why don´t you bring him _home_ since your still _sober_?" Allen asked while he sighed tiredly. Cross didn´t need to ask how Allen knew. Neah could say some weird shit to throw you of, but it was _**Winter**_. There were no flowers. He chocked. "Like I would explain to _these two_ why he´s drunk like that! And we have a little problem so could you _please_ get here quickly?" Cross hissed at him. The Barkeeper was getting more impatient.

Now, that shocked Allen. Cross only said please _once_ to him and that was when he wanted to know how he cheated at poker. Not that Allen rat out his secrets.

"….Fine, I am coming. Send me the Address. I will come to get him." Allen assured while he put on his coat. Cross sighed in relief. He ended the call and lit up a smoke.

Neah pouted. "Where is -Hic!- my dear -Hic!- Bookworm? -Hic!- I can´t live -Hic!- without him -Hic!- ." He asked sadly. Like it was the worst thing that happened to him, that Allen wasn´t here. Cross face palmed. He hit Neah over the head. "OW! -Hic!- What was that -Hic!- for?" Neah whined. He helt his head in pain.

Cross only snorted. "That´s for the bitching, Retard. The Idiot´s coming so stop that pathetic drama show here." He hissed at him. He looked at the clock. It was a 15 Minute walk from where Allen lived.

"Listen here, Lover-boy. If you shut up for the next 15 minutes, The Idiot´s going to get here faster." Cross stated with a smirk. Neah brightened up. "Really? -Hic!-" He asked hopeful. Cross nodded. Neah grinned and sat down. He was silent after that.

Time skip. 25 mintues later.

"Where´s the money!?" The Barkeeper growled at Cross. Cross glared at him. "You will get it when the Idiot gets here! Not my fault that he gets lost so easily!" He hissed at the Barkeeper. The Barkeeper raised a gun. "I get my money _NOW_!" He roared. Neah was still sitting and waiting like a good child, that waited for his mother to pick him up.

"WAIT!" A voice cried. The three looked over and saw Allen running towards them. The Barkeeper lowered his gun and looked Allen over. "You have the money?" He demanded annoyed. Allen shot Cross a death glare and nodded quickly. He opened his wallet and paid the Barkeeper, who left after he got the money.

Allen rounded on Cross. "You Asshole! I am not here to pay your debt! You owe me 80 bucks!" He growled at him. Allen was tried, cold and pissed off. He had to run around for 40 minutes just to pay of a debt of that good for nothing.

Cross rolled his eyes and pulled Neah up. He shoved Neah into Allen´s arms. Allen stumbled back a bit from the weight of another body.

"There, he isn´t my problem anymore. So see ya!" Cross smirked and run. Allen wanted to yell after him to get his ass back here but was interrupted by Neah who clung to him like a leech.

"ALLEN~! -Hic!- I missed you. -Hic!-" Neah admitted while he rubbed his cheek against Allen´s. Allen blushed a bit and sighed fondly. He petted Neah´s head. "I missed you too. Now let´s get you to my place. You can sleep there." Allen said softly as he tugged Neah along by his arm. Neah snuggled into his side.

"Like a -Hic!- Sleepover?" Neah asked excited as he sighed in content when Allen didn´t protest against his clinginess. Allen chuckled. "Yes, like a sleepover." Allen tried to make sure that Neah didn´t fall on his face. He was swaying a bit too much for Allen´s liking.

Neah sure was adorable when he was childish like that.

"Di-Hic!-Did you know-Hic!- that I think- Hic!- that you are lik´-Hic!- an Angel?" Neah whispered like it was a big secret. He had a warm smile on his face. Allen had to lean down to hear him.

Allen began to stammer. "Y-You. ….that´s just the alcohol talking." He tried to make up an excuse to why would Neah say something like that. It was like a lame pick-up-line from Cross. Allen shivered in disgust at the thought. He should have come earlier.

Neah seemed to have noticed Allen´s shivering and interpreted that Allen was cold. He stopped and pulled back from Allen. Allen watched him in confusion. Neah took of his coat and clumsy warped it around Allen. Allen tried to protest but Neah shot him a look.

"Now-Hic!- you won´t be cold-Hic!- anymore!" Neah stated seriously. He stubbornly held the coat around Allen till Allen sighed and accepted it with a red face.

"T-Thanks." Allen stuttered embarrassed. He felt suddenly hotter than before, but that must be because of Neah´s coat, right?

Neah beamed at him with clear Affection in his eyes and Allen´s face lit up like fire. He held Neah´s hand to get him going again. "C-Come o-on! You will be cold! W-We have to hurry up! I-It´s getting darker a-anyway!" Allen avoided eye contact and dragged Neah along again.

"Don´t-Hic!- worry! If a creep-Hic!- comes, I will scare-Hic!-him off!" Neah assured with a proud look on his face. Allen sighed. _"Because you're more of a creep than anyone around here? With the exception of Cross of course."_ Allen deadpanned. Neah giggled.

"I-I -Hic!- wasn´t kidding-Hic!- you know! Your-Hic!- voice reminds me of an-Hic!- Angel!" Neah stated seriously. If he wouldn´t have hiccupped, Allen would have thought he was sober.

Allen picked up his peace to get Neah to concentrate on his footing rather than at such cheesy words. _"S-Stupid! H-How can he say s-such things with a_ straight _face!?"_ Allen thought. His face was redder than a tomato.

They were there in the next five minutes and Allen took of Neah´s coat. He dragged Neah into his bedroom. "Here. Sleep. You will need it." Allen gently pushed Neah onto the bed and took of his shoes. Neah laid on the bed and watched how Allen tugged him in.

He grabbed Allen´s wrist when he went to leave. Allen turned around and saw the pleading face of Neah. "S-Stay?" Neah asked with a fearful look. Allen sighed and nodded. Neah moved over so Allen could get into the bed to. He petted the space next to him.

"C-Come here-Hic!" Neah slurred tiredly. Allen shook his head. "No, I will sing you a lullaby till you fall asleep." He explained with a stern look. Neah´s eyes teared up. Allen´s heart melted a bit.

"But´s -Hic!- cold!" He whined childishly. He grabbed Allen´s wrist and pulled him into bed. "N-NEAH!" Allen scolded. He wanted to glare at Neah, but when he saw how Neah smiled in satisfaction and hugged him to cuddle his eyes softened.

"Warm." Neah snuggled more. He hid his smirk in Allen´s shoulder. Allen only smiled warmly.

"Didn´t you-Hic!- say you would -Hic!- sing?" Neah inquired hopeful. Allen nodded and sung. After a hour Neah felt asleep, Allen soon followed.

Next morning.

Neah opened his eyes. He looked around. _"Where? I remember drinking with Marian…"_ He thought. He froze when he felt something warm besides him. His eyes widen when he saw who it was.

" _H-Holy SHIT! H-How!?"_ Neah´s heart stopped for a second and he blushed. Allen was snuggling into his chest. He tensed up when he heard Allen groan, but he sighed in relief when Allen just rolled over.

" _O-Okay. I have no idea how it came to this, but I guess I owe Marian one!"_ Neah thought with a grin while he hugged Allen. Just a few more minutes wouldn´t hurt, right? He could savor the moment while it lasted.

Suddenly someone walked through the door into the room. Neah swore he would kill Cross painfully when Allen woke up. Cross stood there with a stunned look, but it soon turned into a smirk.

"So~? Finally got laid? Always knew the two of you were gay." He joked. Cross completely ignored the death glare he got from Neah. Allen´s eyes fluttered open, but that went unnoticed by the two.

"Marian! If you don´t vanish in the next three seconds I will set Mana on you!" Neah hissed quietly. Like an angered cat. Cross snorted. "You can try." He retorted.

"This is just a bad dream…." Allen muttered to himself. He wasn´t a morning person. It was the opposite. Anger him in the morning and you die. There was one time where both Cross and Neah experienced it. It wasn´t pretty, but that was another story.

"So the idiot is finally awake?" Cross asked with a sadistic grin. Neah slowly got up with a sigh.

They heard a knock on the door and somebody walked in.

Neah and Cross froze up. "H-Hey, Mana! What are you doing here?" Neah asked nervously. He swore he saw Cross stopped _breathing_. Mana only shot him a scolding look.

"You didn´t call yesterday, so I came looking. Allen called me yesterday and told me to pick you up in the morning." Mana explained with a smile. Allen nodded at Mana in greeting. Cross and Neah both looked horrified at Allen. Allen only smiled innocently.

" _Revenge is so sweet! Take that Cross, for the debt!"_ Allen thought darkly to himself. In that moment Cross swore a grumpy Allen in the morning was one of the scariest things alive. He even called _Mana_! He´s the devil in person!

Neah decided it was time to save himself. He pointed at Cross. "He _abandoned_ me after I got _drunk_! He even cheered me on to drink more! It was late at night too!" Neah cried out. Cross shot him a glare.

The temperature in the room dropped. Mana´s smile turned sharp. "Is that so?" He asked in a dangerous tone. Cross didn't even try to say anything he just jumped through the window while Mana threw an axe after him.

" _Why must the idiot have such things in his room?"_ Cross thought pissed off. He was running for his life here! Mana grinned in a predatory fashion and began to chase Cross.

Allen smiled and sat up. "Neah make me breakfast." Allen demanded with a smile. Neah wanted to protest but didn´t when he saw Allen´s look. It was better not to go against a grumpy Allen Walker in the morning. He would rather cook for an army.

Neah quickly got out of the room and into the kitchen.

Allen giggled when he heard the yelling from outside. Cross will have to pay for the broken window too. Allen stretched and listen to the screams of pain from Cross.

"What a good way to start the day~!" Allen hummed. Mana´s sadistic laughing and Cross manly screams could be heard during the morning.

Cross survived barely with 6 broken rips, a head injury, a broken leg, a black eye, a lot of bruises, a broken nose and a hurt pride.

Angel-Allen´s stimme


	7. Chapter 7

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

Scarlet-Nin: This was an idea I got today and my friend wouldn´t shut up till I wrote it. Seriously, she is such a fangirl when it comes to such things. ^^´ Hope you enjoy!

Allen is 14, Mana, Neah and Cross are 15 years old.

Chapter 7

Mana´s Perspective

I was skipping towards Neah, Allen and Cross. I tried to hide my giddiness from them. Oh if they only knew what they would have to do next~! I knew that they already got punishment for drinking, but Mother and I had to take drastic measures so that they learn their lessons.

Honestly, I was quite disappointed with Neah and Allen. Cross, well he was beyond hope. So it was understandable why he would drink, but he had to drag my dear little brother and Allen into it. Unforgivable!

I finally stopped in front of them. I saw Cross giving me suspicious looks. Was that a bit of fear I saw in his eyes? Allen smiled at me and Neah still sulked. I held back a sigh. Really, Neah was still a child sometimes.

I smiled back, as innocently as I could. "Hello, Mother wanted you three in the living room." I informed them. I saw how Allen nodded and he began dragging Neah by his ear back to the house.

I looked satisfied when I heard Neah whine in a loud voice. I turned back to Cross. I gave him a smile and he paled, growled in annoyance and ran after them.

I chuckled to myself and caught up with them.

I saw them sitting on the couch in the living room with Mother in front of them. I gave her a smirk and went to get everything ready.

Third Perspective.

Katherina smiled at the three with a sweet smile. She looked them over. _"Oh~! Mana was such a dear to bring them to me! This will be so cute~! I hope they learn their lesson!"_ She thought to herself with a hidden dark smirk. She could have squealed.

Cross and Neah began to get a bad feeling. Katherina clapped her hands. "Marian, my dear boy, could you come with me for a second?" She asked warmly. Puppy dog eyes were full on.

Cross flinched and sighed in annoyance. "Like I could say no to the woman that bore these devils…" He muttered to himself. He knew it was a bad idea to get involved with the Campbell brothers! I mean one was an annoying troublemaker who played pranks and was crazy in the head with accepting taste in music and the other one was a total psychopath with a fucked up sense of humor.

Katherina leaned down to him with her hand cupped around her ear. "What was that~?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice. Cross gulped. "Nothing." He retorted with a scowl. She only nodded.

" _If all woman are like that, than I am going to be asexual."_ Cross thought with a shiver. No way would he try to chase after such things! If that happens he will join the church! That would be like hell freezing over!

Neah and Allen saw how the two of them vanished behind the door to the kitchen. They waited for a few minutes till they heard screaming.

"No way! Let me leave you old witch! I AM NOT WEARING THAT!" They heard Cross roar in anger. A few breaking noises were heard.

"Cross Marian! You will not cuss in front of me like that!" Katherina scolded loudly. They heard a few more cussing and waited.

A minute later Cross stormed out of the door with a pissed of face.

Neah fell from the couch from laughing so much. Allen had his eyes wide open, then he couldn´t take it anymore and laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! Th-This….is…s-so priceless!" Neah laughed while he held his stomach. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Allen´s face turned pink from laughing so much.

Cross gave them a death glare. "Stop laughing, Retard and Idiot! I should have knew something was up when that evil twin of hell of yours _**skipped**_ towards us." He growled furious. This hurt his pride as a man so much!

Cross was wearing a dark purple dress. His long hair was tied up into two pigtails with violet ribbons. _"I should have cut it when I had the chance."_ He thought bitterly. How could that damned hag and that psychopath force him to wear such a thing!?

Katherina came out and shot a picture of him. She handed the Camera back to Mana and walked towards Neah with a sharp look in here eyes. Neah looked at her in horror when he finally understood what she wanted from him. He tried to run away but Cross tripped him. Neah felt on his face and was dragged back to the kitchen when Cross smirked after him.

"Marian! You TRAITOR!" Neah screamed at him while he was dragged to his personal hell.

Allen shivered. "S-She won`t do that to me, would she?" Allen asked unsure and a little scared. Cross only shot him an amused arrogant look. "I would run if I were you, but knowing her she probably locked every chance we had to escape." He stated bored. These damned heals were killing him!

Allen paled and shot him a frown. Then he smirked. "The dress suits you, now you look like an arrogant bitch of a queen!" He mocked with glee. He saw Cross throw something at him with a glare.

Both boys ignored the background noises from the kitchen. Who cared about Neah´s screams for help anyway.

A few minutes later Neah was dragged out. Allen laughed at him while Cross smirked amused at him.

"Stop it you two!" Neah hissed while Mana took a photo this time. He tried to lunge at Mana but because of the heels he wore running after Mana was difficult. He fell flat on his face.

"Damn it, these fucking heels!" Neah growled in annoyance. He stepped on his dress too! Why couldn´t he have a normal family!? Damn him!

Neah stood up and tried not to fall on his face while he crossed his arms and shot everyone a glare.

Neah wore a Brown and Golden dress. On his head was a Golden headband with a pink rose on it. It complimented his eyes.

Katherina only grinned. Then she looked at Allen. "Come on sweetie, please don´t make this difficult." She purred while she grabbed Allen at his wrist and dragged him into the kitchen.

Cross and Neah looked at each other with a scowl. "Nobody is going to hear about this, deal?" Neah hissed at him while he sat down on the couch. Cross nodded. "Deal, Retard." He agreed while he sat down on a chair. Neah was looking at his dress in distain.

That ugly thing! He wanted to rip it into tiny little pieces, burn it and dance on it´s ashes. He sighed.

"Someday I will murder my family, I swear." Neah muttered to himself. This was so embarrassing and humiliating.

Cross growled. "Count me in." He said while he looked towards the kitchen.

Allen came out with a bright red face. Neah looked over and blushed a bit. He had no idea how his mother got her hands on a wedding dress in that size, but he could only thank her he supposed.

Allen had a white wedding dress on and in his hair was a white rose. His eyes promised death to whoever would dare to snicker at his appearance.

" _ **One**_. Comment." Allen warned them with a glare. Cross snorted. "Well, now at least I can say I got lucky with the dress." He muttered to himself. The flash of a camera got their attention.

"Aww, you are all so cute~!" Katherina cooed with a grin. Allen looked down to hide his flushed face. Cross looked like someone shot him and Neah grimaced and muttered something about changing his name and flying into an other country.

After many awkward, humiliating and embarrassing pictures that he three wished they could burn, they were finally allowed to take the dresses off.

In the evening the three sat exhausted on the couch. "I respect the girls in our class who can wear such things for a whole day." Cross breathed out while he glared at the heels.

Neah only looked hurt at Mana who sat across from them with a dark grin. "How could you!" He cried at him. Mana only shrugged his shoulders. "You deserved it and it was _fun~_." Mana admitted with a smile, while he drunk a cup of tea.

Neah´s eyes began twitching. _"You used me as your entertainment!? Where is my peace loving brother?"_ Neah thought in disappear. He sulked.

Allen pouted while he shot Mana a wounded look. "Why did I get the wedding dress?" He whined. Mana only snickered. Katherina grinned evilly.

"Because sweetie, Neah would surely be a good husband don´t you think?" She asked with a giggle.

Neah chocked on his split.

Allen´s jaw fell open and he blushed a bit.

Cross smirked while he chuckled.

"M-MOTHER!" Neah cried out in embarrassment. A light pink could be seen on his cheeks. Katherina only winked at him and Neah was ready to kill himself. Maybe if he stopped breathing, he would just fall over and be dead?

Allen only sighed.

"Well, I have to go now. If you would excuse me, my mother is waiting for me." Allen said as he stood up and went to the door. Before he left he turned around and looked at Neah.

"I am sure he would be a great husband!" He assured with a confident smile while he quickly closed the door.

Neah´s jaw dropped and then he muttered something under his breath. Cross went over and hit Neah over the head.

"Shit, I think the Idiot broke the Retard." Cross commented while Neah kept on whispering to himself with a smug and dazed expression on his face.

Katherina and Mana sighed. "He is totally whipped." They both said at the same time. Cross only snorted.

"That´s the understatement of the year." Cross grumbled. Katherina and Mana only nodded.


End file.
